always been mine
by Submissive
Summary: Riley Perrin was the love of his life the only thing standing in his way was his brother, Danny wheeler isn't the same person he was many years ago he's rich famous and has a new girl In his bed every night. what happens when they see each other years later, how much is he willing to sacrifice for his happiness.
1. Chapter 1

She's so beautiful... I love her. "Wheeler is your brother home I'm wearing my good tee shirt no patterns today whata ya think". She says smiling unaware of her beauty, if she only knew how I felt. "DANNY? Are you ok". She says awaking me of my daze. "Yea just thinking about Becky with the nice butt in class, what's up riles". "Is Ben home cause if he is let's hang out hopefully he'll noticed me". "Nah he's out with some girl". "Ugh Britney Karen?, I hate that bitch, just because she's skinny and her hairs perfect and not frizzy and she wears makeup and high heels what's so great about that slut". Riley self-esteem was terrible, all the girls and guys in school would make fun of her because she wasn't a size 2 or her skin wasn't perfect or because she wore braces. I didn't care she was perfect she didn't need to change anything. me and Riley were best friends, sure I loved her but i cared about her, people stopped making fun of her they knew they had to deal with me, no one was aware that I loved her they just thought we were really closed friends, she treated me like a brother, and speaking of brothers he comes my cockney brother now. Riley was in love with him she told me all the time she made it crystal clear, it made me sick how hard she"d try he didn't noticed nor cared, if she was mine she wouldn't need to have to try just being her was everything. "Sup Danny Danny's biggest buddy". Ben said. "Yea I am his biggest and best bud, how are you Ben". I wanted to mess him up after commenting about her like that but I wouldn't want to embarrass her. "Sure are, listen Dan my man the parents arnt home how we throw about a Par Tay". "I kinda don't really fe.." "Too late everybody will be here at 10:00 so perfect are parents won't be home till Tommrow". "Totally AWESOME! Ben am I invited?". Riley says trying to get bens attention. "Your Danny's best friend, id assume you'd come by earlier and help out". "Anything for you Ben wheeler". "Great". Ben says heading in the house. It made me sick inside seeing him treat her like she's nothing "Oh my god Danny he' talked to me today, see best friends really do help one another out yes what should I wear I mean I'm already wearing my hot top, crap what if I sweat in it while helping out dang it!." "Riles you look perfect in anything". "Thanks man". She says giving me a pound on my arm almost nocking me over, I chuckle "don't sweat it Its just a party Ben will be drink all night any ways". "But I was finally invited, first invite yes ". Her bouncy curls always got in her way as she struggled to get it outta her face. "I'm gonna head home and add some tea tree oil so my hair isn't frizzy tonight bens going to notice me tonight". Her eyes got All wide and hopefully boy my brother was a real dick. "See you around Riles". It's 9:30 Everything's practically done me and Riley have done everything while Bens been changing since 2 and a half hours. "How do I look good enough for Ben?. Before I can object. "Oh I crap I have ketchup on my favorite sweat pants, I'm going to go change I'll be back before Ben sees me like". And she's gone. 20 minutes later the entire school is here. "My man D Wheeler the legend". Some girls wrap there arms around my neck and waist greeting me like I'm famous, "Sup i nod. To the guy I don't know I'm assuming from school. "D wheeler!, tell Em how hard were gonna kick ass next hockey game". "Yep gonna make the dunkeys cry in fear". I greet my teammate. As I pull the Girls off me even tho I knew Riley didn't feel the same way i still didn't want to be with anyone else let alone have shanks try to Claim me, Girls like that should be used for one reasons and one only A causal hook up. My teammate Troy was a dedicated player going to play the big leagues after graduation. "Bitches it's only 10 and I'm WASTED!". Shouts Ben. I alright wish this night was over.

It's past 12 and riley just walks, "hey sorry I lost my cat for like 2 hours and 30 minutes". I just smile at her unable not to. "FAT PANTS! Glad you made it ". Ben says from underneath Becky and Some other hookup. "Sorry Ben it took me forever". She says embresed for his comment "don't worrys Par TAY just started no one ain't goin home, "Watch it Ben". I reply to my brother. "Fat pants don't care right, your like pushing 350 right?. Guys gather around you know what would be a great idea if Fat pants aka Danny's best friend joined the team she probably weights more than all you's put together". He causes the whole room to break out in laughter screaming fat pants and pointing at the girl I love. "You fucking dick". I say and punch him. Riley runs away crying as Ben falls to the ground. "Riley". I chase after her. "Riles?. She's covering her face crying running home, "I don't want to make you fight with your brother". "He's being a real cock and you know it he should never talk about you like that, if I hear him do that again he's dead". "Danny your amazing friend, I should Have uknown it never work I'm too fat and ugly the girls he goes out with are models". "Why do you do that to your self you let him treat you like shit, always giving him a excuse, like he's a king or something he's a fucking prick". "Danny he's your brother and I can't blame him how'd want a fat discussing pig put your self in his place your amazing your so sweet always there for me like my brother. I wanted to say your beautiful how could you say that there's nothing ugly about you, but I couldn't she didn't like me like that she thought of my like a brother. "Oh come on Riley he's full of shit I don't know why your obsessed with him". I say walking away, "excuse me obessed?. That's low blow Danny". "you put him on a scale taller than him, it's stupid". "You know I have to live with my self I don't need your attitude, I'm not obsessed with Ben". "Oh yes you are after the scene he caused now your just gonna blame your self I cat take it anymore Riley". "Good I never ask you to, good bye Danny wheeler I. Never knew you could be so rude". "Oh I'm sorry maybe if I was Ben I could treat you like shit and it would be fine". "You know what your the asshole". "Defend him to the day he dies Riley gonna get you somewear". I was tired of seeing the woman I love being treated like shit over a piece of shit like my brother. "I never want to talk you you again you changed to be a real dick". She says storming in side her house.


	2. Chapter 2

div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"6 years later /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Wheeler game tonight Rise and Shine Groupies you've had your night with the famous Danny wheeler now times UP!". "Morning coach". I say once I'm awaken by coach opening over blind causing the sun the blind me. "Coach I can't play blind so if you could close one please". "Oh not today you said that last time than went back to sleep". The girls from last night look around the room for there scattered clothing, "fun night ladies". I say resting my arms behind my neck. They giggle "thank you for last night". "Ok haha all night good sweaty sex, leave NOW!". The girls leave as I head to the shower to start my day. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"My career flew since the past few years, it's been crazy having fans and people following you all the time, magazines talking about you. The new life I made for my self was great, I loved hockey and that I got to get paid to do what I love was a plus. Today I had to practice than straight after practice visit my delusional family, today was my mothers birthday, I haven't seen anyone in my family besides my mom in two years. 6 years ago before I graduated I cared too much now I try my least to do so. /div 


	3. Chapter 3

div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"It's 9:30 when I arrive in front of my moms house, my dad left my mom the day of graduation all he said was he couldn't stand her and only stayed for us it was very harsh ever since we really don't speak with him. I knock on the door almost immediately it's answered, "My baby boy! Oh come here". My mom greets me. "Hey mom". /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I bring her in for a big hug. I'd be lying if I didn't tell say me and my mom were close she's the only reason I'd come around. I felt guilty for not coming around when I seen her. "Oh you look great come in, you know your home no need to knock". "How are you you mom?. ". I ask her once Inside. "Im great I'm so glad your home". She says smiling. I hate to Hurt her and tell her I'm leaving as soon as I know she's Fine. "I have a ham in the oven and I made you well i bought your favorite dessert". "Ma you didn't have to do Anything special for me". "everybody's on their way". She says turning away from me as I sit. "Ma what do you mean everybody?". "Well that's what I was waiting to tell you well one of the things. Oh bengys on his way he's like five minutes away". "Great". Hearing that id be facing my crap ass brother after so long turned my insides. "How's he doing". He's good um he has some news all so". "Mom I hate to be rude but I think I'm to check in a hotel while I'm here. She turns around instantly "your going to do that to your mother you haven't seen in nearly 5 mouths and it was very brief, Daniel wheeler you better sit back down". She says . "No Wheeler stays in a hotel while visiting, I mean it and you'll just hide from us on this very short trip". "Mom I just like my own space nothing personal". "Yes Daniel it is personal, you stay in this house,". She spoke I knew This Conversation was over. "How's New York". "It's good, just tryna get ready for a up coming game". "All our friend will be here tonight it's so exciting, "cool ma, how's Ralph ?". I asked my mother about her boyfriend whom she seems to be getting pretty good along with. "He's a doll, I'm blessed, oh Danny Riley's Perrin coming with her family it's been forever since you too seen each other". I couldn't believe what I just heard. "Riley? I thought she still was in Harvard?."I ask checking my watch. It's been 6 years but I still keep my tabs on her. "she's visiting with her parents for a few mouths, oh she's got so gorgeous when she came back i couldn't recognize her ". couldn't believe what I was hearing. "She's always been gorgeous".her weight was never a issue for me, matter of fact I'd used to die for her curves she was so sexy. She smiles at me again "At lots changed since you've been home my son". She says setting some silverware on the dining room table. "When will sh... They be here". "any minute". "Mom I'm gonna go shower". I say rushing to the car to get my bag. "And yes your room is still there. I couldn't believe how everything stayed the same but the one thing on my mind was her, Riley. 15 minutes later I'm showerd and dressed walking down the steps. Everybody's here packed with all my mothers neighbors friends the house is full. So eager but trying very hard to remind my self I'm not the same over caring little boy I'm a grown ass man. I Walking in the kitchen and grabbing a beer. At the far corner at the front door I see someone from bending at the door a small figure. I sign knowing who it is I could never forget her. everything I've been trying not to feel in the last six years hits me like a wrecking ball. She turns and reviles her beauty. It's definitely her. She lost so much weight. Her hair is in a beautiful bob. Her shiny Sikly hair she' has on a tight pink dress and her long sexy legs looks even longer in high heels. Her beautiful face dropped "Danny". She says her hand covering her mouth. As I'm leaning against the countertop I give her a slight smile". "I pretend I wasn't observing her sexy body and just noticed her like that's even possible. She comes running over to me. Immediately my arms are wrap around tiny figure her. Her arms around my neck. Hugging me "Riley wow you look wow. "I know you probably badly recognized me, I lost at least 2 and half people". She says smiling her eyes dancing with joy "I would never not be able not to recognize you". She smiles showing me her beautiful teeth. She was still my Riley "How have you been I don't even no where to begin." SHe says "I'm good, seeing you now is just wow I can't believe it's been so long". I say letting out the weak little boy that's been hiding "Yea six years." "How's everything with you?". "Me oh um im good really good I'm Harvard law trying to become a lawyer, I've missed you. Wheelers it's been way to long" "Like wise Riles, so lawyer I'm happy for you". "Thanks, I mean what about you you've... Your... You've done amazing for your self I see your face every where I'm just so happy your living your dream big time". She gives me a playfull Nodge on my arm and reveals a cute giggle. Thanks, How long are you staying riles" "I don't know, i've missed home for so long, it's like I never want to leave". We smile at each other "I just can't believe it's been so long, everything's kinda still the same, "well mr big Time sorry out quite little town doesn't compare to the New York City Bachelor life Hun? I read the magazines". She says jokingly "The magazines like to say what they want, one day I'm married one day I'm gay you just never know with me". "Well I doubt the last part, did you come with anybody girl friend boyfriend". She says Smiling. "No just me, I'm single and very straight", I playfully wink . So um what's the big news?. I go close to her and wisper. "I have no clue but I'm really glad it bought me here right now". And I pull away trying to get a reaction. Her face is stunned and she's biting her lip. "I'm excited". She barely gets out. "I'm gonna go shake hand with some of moms friends before she kills me". "yeah go ahead mingle I'm just gonna find someplace to put these". She says Holding up bags "Do you need help?." "Wheeler are you forgetting I grew up in this house right besides you, and matter-of-fact I've been here since you A banded me ". She says hand on her hip. "I guess I'm gonna have to do my best at makek g it up to you for abandoning you for six years". "Impossible". she says "I'll just have to find a way". As I Walk away towards my mother. And her group. "Danny remember the Roberts, and the pierres". "Of course". I shake hands and greet them. "Danny i can't believe how amazing you've done for yourself.". Mr Pierre says. "Thank you sir". I say to him. "Danny have you seen Riley yet, you two were just the best of friends". "Yes actually she was the first person I see". "oh Tiffany they were just best friends, do you remember all the trouble they used to get in, oh and the treehouse, it's still in the back". They burst in to laughter. "Oh I think bengys here". "Hello everyone". Ben announces standing in the doorway looking like he never changed. "Ben! your brothers here". Says my mother "sup bro oh boy it's been for ever". He says walking over to me. "Agreed. I bring him in for a hug "I'm glad to see you, you haven't been home in forever", "I guess you haven't left home in forever". I say to him smirking "Haha rich boy so funny, so what I like the nest". He says raising his arms "a little too much". "Oh boyy you wanna take this outside Bra". He says trying to look serious. "look I didn't come back to argue with you bro, what's the big news,". "Hold up". "Hi Everybody , as you all know I haven't been home since a week trying on a business trip, so I bought something or should I say someone back with me". He says making a face". He disappears out the door. I glance over to Riley her arms crossed she looks like she's fine. I woulder if they seen each other?. Does she still like him?. I mean of course he's probably gonna bring his weekly fling inside and say he's being serious and bla bla. Ben walks back in but no with a brunette or blond on his arm. Only a baby In a stroller. I'm very confused at this point does his new girl have a baby?. And he's taking care of it?. I look at my mom to try to get something outta her. She walks over to Ben and the baby. "I'm a dad". Anuncess "what's going on Ben?. I ask my brother. "As I just said I'm a dad, that's the speech and thank you everybody for coming out", "her name is Emma, she's the most lovable baby ever, unlike her daddy, as you all are I was shocked when Ben told me, as you all know he was on a business trip and a ex girlfriend". She says "A hook up mom not girl friend meaning I hit it than quit it". Ben says with laught". "So we're sure this lovable is bens daughter and we couldn't be more happy, the mother just wanted to give her away, letting Ben know that she didn't want the pregnancy at first and wasn't going thought with it". Mom says sounding in pain almost a tearing up. "So she couldn't go thorough with it thank you lord, so second option she contacted Ben and like how faith happens he wasn't far so they met and she left the baby with Ben not leaving a number or anything, me and my boyfriend Ralph as you all know him have decided we are going to take my darling granddaughter and help Ben raise her". Wide eye and shocked I take a sip of my beer. "Congrats brother, to you excepting your responsibilities like a man, Cheers to Ben". I say raising my beer as do everyone else. Everyone in the room starts contraindication Ben and chatting with mom. "Let me see my niece". I say to be "be gentle big guy". He says handing her over to me. "He's beautiful". "Thanks she gets her looks for her old man". "Wow congratulations Ben". Riley walks over to me immediately I sense her her breathtaking scent. "She's beautiful". "Riley?". Ben says. Shocked "Wow I haven't see you In ages". "It's been sometime, how are you doing". Her we go. "Riley you look stunning, I'm so sorry for everything I said to you when I was younger, look I was a jerk and now being a single father I can't imagine anyone being that cruel to my daughter". "Ben it's fine that was years ago, we all changed since than, and it wasn't just you". "Well I' want to slap my self your so hot". "I appreciate it, if you need any help with this little angel I'm staying right next door, I can only imagine how hard it is to be alone in this". Thank you, for your kindness, look do you wanna go for coffee?. Me you Emma. He says wingling his eyebrows. "No actually I'm tired but thanks", "he's so cute ". "That she is". Riley says to me I feel her body heat on me it's the hottest thing I felt, her arm brushed against me as she brushes her finger against Emma. "Danny wheeler you look perfect with her". She says to me. "Well I'm her daddy I look even better with her, give me my daughter back". I gently hand her over to him."it was nice seeing you Riley " Ben says walking away. "Wow today was a very suppressing day, my little brother is a father, seeing You." "Well I just can't believe I met The Danny wheeler, " she says as her eye grow. She yawns and the noises she made got me hard. "I'm exhausted I was looking forward to staying up all night and talking, just like old times but I'm just so tired id fall asleep on you and that would be rude". "I wouldn't mind". I say to her. "Tommrow are you busy?". "No don't think I have anything to do." "Let's hang out to Tommrow, it I'll be fun just me and you to catch up you know". "I'm all yours". "Good night ". She says reaching out for a hug. I hug her "it was great seeing you Riley". I say once she's in my arms where I only wished she stayed forever. She tenses I know she can feel my hard on, she backs up and looks embarrassed. "Good night Danny". "Night riles". She walks out the door. Once everyone's gone mom walks up to me. "Fun night Hun?." "That's one way to put it, why didn't you warn me Ben was a dad I mean I can't believe it." "Well believe there in the next room over". "Where is he ". "Up stairs, this was his first time seeing Riley too". Mom Noticed my silence, now that he likes her what's stoping them now there's nothing in there way. "I think you two together looked... Perfect laughing smiling just like old times but this time different, you still love her don't you". Mom was very nosy she wasn't blind thought I never told her even than, I guess it must of really shown. "Mom stop". "I know moms messin up your style, but look I didn't see her eyes only for u tonight". She didn't know what I knew Riley seen me as her brother. I can't imagine how'd she feel about my boner. "I know your a big tough guy but listen I know your a big softie, with a huge heart, I know you drive all thing way because you were worried about you mom". "Yes I was and in not ashamed of it". "I love you at least I know I did something right." "Hey where's Ralph, he could be here tonight work and he didn't feel good poor thing had a stomach problem and felt ashamed to be Around people he'll be home soon. "Good, look I had intentions to to stay 2 days tops, change of plans I want to be here to help with Emma as a family, I know Ben wants to be a good dad but I want to help, with you to you still hadn't said anything and I respect that so I'll wait, but no I'm here to stay for a while, I have a game in two weeks so I'll just leave a day or two in Advanced than head back after the game for a while not forever just a week or so". "Thank you"she hugs me than head out but not before asking if I need anything. I head to the bath room to take a cold ass shower. Thinking about Riley's sweet little body rubbed up against me. Her sexy smile, her legs, I need that cold shower now. /div 


	4. Chapter 4

a annoying ring disturb my sleep. I reach without looking for my phone,it might just be coach he's the only person who has the guts to keep calling my phone til I answer. "Hello". The sound of my voice practically screams I was just woken up. "Hey sorry did I wake you?.". It was Riley here voice sounded so sexy to be the first thing to hear in the morning. "Don't worry about it riles". I say checking the time it's not early it's like 10:15. "So So do you have any plans for today wheeler, if you want onces your fully awake, maybe meet me and we visit our old hang outs, I'd thought it be fun but if your not in". "Nope I'm sold I'd love to, pick you up in 15?". "Sounds good, see you than bye". She says as I hang up. I wake up hard as usual and hearing Riley's voice first thing didn't help either. I head to the shower I have 15 mintues I didn't want to be late. 12 mintues exactly I'm already almost at the front door before mom catches me. "Daniel wheeler where are you headed before you have breakfast with your family?". She says hand on her hip other with a glass orange juice. "I got something very important to do than I promise I'll have family lunch". With my keys in my hand I reach for the door handle. "What's more important than a family breakfast, you know it has been in years since you sat down with us for breakfast but lord knows you have breakfast with hue and his bunnys whenever". "Ma I'm meeting Riley".i say signing "Oh okay have a good breakfast". She says walking away with a huge smile like she didn't just snap on me about family 5 second ago. Getting in to my car and being thankfull I didn't have to deal with Ben. I pull up to her house to see her just heading out the front door. "Morning danny". She says full smile heading to the passenger side. She looks very sexy wearing a black botton down shirt her bottons playing peek a bo and a sexy Black tight fitting skirt, she was sexy without ever looking like trying just natural. Her sexy bob bounced as she got in the car. "Hi!". She says smiling revealing her beautiful pearly white teeth. "Hey". I announce . "Where to on this trip down memory Lane". I say sarcastically. "Oh are our teenage years something you aren't excited about". She says laughing. And it's just Too fucking cute. "Never Perrin". I smirk at her. "Bronx's, do you remember". Of course I did Bronx was our favorite coffee hang out, but I'd seen like a total pussy if i showed my excitement, so I pretended to take a minute. "Sounds farmilar, Franklin steet?". "Yes Franklin street, danny it was our favorite hang out". She says slapping my arm. "After school, annoying parents, drama, Bronxs was our second home, how could I forget". I say winking and shifting in drive. She smiles at me amazed. "So how's school?". I ask. "Great, I mean the education is great there teaching me so much, but the people suck". I laugh. "yeah I'm not trying to complaint there just, so like cream Brulé and caviar are amaze-balls". She laughs". But um my teachers are really cool, so people there a few close friends of mine are really cool". She sounded very proud. "I'm glad Riley". "New York is very lively". She ask. "Yeah it's different from here, hockey's my escape from Everything". I Amit to her. "You were always so passionate about hockey, it was alway inspiring for me to watch you play, you were so happy on the ice you'd play with your heart, and I'd love seeing it, the Rangers are lucky to have you". She says. "I'm lucky to have them, and such a amazing team, the guys are great so eager and hungry for a win, there good guys". I say thinking about how strong we've became in the past years. "Also there, I woulder if Haden Bronx still owns the place". "Last I heard he does, little Kendall l is just next in line to run the business". She says "wow Kendall was 12 last time I seen her". "She's all grown up now". "We're here". I announce as Turn off the car. I rush over to Riley's door opening it for her She smile at me. We walk in and memories just hit me, me and Riley had some good times here. "Been here yet?". I ask her. "No ". She says our hands briefly touch as she pulls her hands back at her side. "I know it's been 6 years and now there's things like camel pumkin cotton candy spice crap, but are you still a strong coffee 3 cream no sugar type of girl?". I ask. She looks impressed "wheeler you still remember, yes that's actually how I drink it, I'm definitely not pumkin spice kinda girl". We both laugh. "Want something to eat?". I ask her. "No thanks I'm fine with coffee". I order for us and pay Riley Trys to say something but I tell her it ain't gonna happen, Shes a stubborn little thing, she goes up to the counter and asks if the business is still owned by the Bronx's. The lady replys yes. "Wanna sit". She asks "lead the way. Riley picked our old spot right by the wall, it was a dark brown sofa with a picture of the city. "Wow I can't believe it". I say sitting down


	5. Chapter 5

a annoying ring disturb my sleep. I reach without looking for my phone,it might just be coach he's the only person who has the guts to keep calling my phone til I answer. "Hello". The sound of my voice practically screams I was just woken up. "Hey sorry did I wake you?.". It was Riley here voice sounded so sexy to be the first thing to hear in the morning. "Don't worry about it riles". I say checking the time it's not early it's like 10:15. "So So do you have any plans for today wheeler, if you want onces your fully awake, maybe meet me and we visit our old hang outs, I'd thought it be fun but if your not in". "Nope I'm sold I'd love to, pick you up in 15?". "Sounds good, see you than bye". She says as I hang up. I wake up hard as usual and hearing Riley's voice first thing didn't help either. I head to the shower I have 15 mintues I didn't want to be late. 12 mintues exactly I'm already almost at the front door before mom catches me. "Daniel wheeler where are you headed before you have breakfast with your family?". She says hand on her hip other with a glass orange juice. "I got something very important to do than I promise I'll have family lunch". With my keys in my hand I reach for the door handle. "What's more important than a family breakfast, you know it has been in years since you sat down with us for breakfast but lord knows you have breakfast with hue and his bunnys whenever". "Ma I'm meeting Riley".i say signing "Oh okay have a good breakfast". She says walking away with a huge smile like she didn't just snap on me about family 5 second ago. Getting in to my car and being thankfull I didn't have to deal with Ben. I pull up to her house to see her just heading out the front door. "Morning danny". She says full smile heading to the passenger side. She looks very sexy wearing a black botton down shirt her bottons playing peek a bo and a sexy Black tight fitting skirt, she was sexy without ever looking like trying just natural. Her sexy bob bounced as she got in the car. "Hi!". She says smiling revealing her beautiful pearly white teeth. "Hey". I announce . "Where to on this trip down memory Lane". I say sarcastically. "Oh are our teenage years something you aren't excited about". She says laughing. And it's just Too fucking cute. "Never Perrin". I smirk at her. "Bronx's, do you remember". Of course I did Bronx was our favorite coffee hang out, but I'd seen like a total pussy if i showed my excitement, so I pretended to take a minute. "Sounds farmilar, Franklin steet?". "Yes Franklin street, danny it was our favorite hang out". She says slapping my arm. "After school, annoying parents, drama, Bronxs was our second home, how could I forget". I say winking and shifting in drive. She smiles at me amazed. "So how's school?". I ask. "Great, I mean the education is great there teaching me so much, but the people suck". I laugh. "yeah I'm not trying to complaint there just, so like cream Brulé and caviar are amaze-balls". She laughs". But um my teachers are really cool, so people there a few close friends of mine are really cool". She sounded very proud. "I'm glad Riley". "New York is very lively". She ask. "Yeah it's different from here, hockey's my escape from Everything". I Amit to her. "You were always so passionate about hockey, it was alway inspiring for me to watch you play, you were so happy on the ice you'd play with your heart, and I'd love seeing it, the Rangers are lucky to have you". She says. "I'm lucky to have them, and such a amazing team, the guys are great so eager and hungry for a win, there good guys". I say thinking about how strong we've became in the past years. "Also there, I woulder if Haden Bronx still owns the place". "Last I heard he does, little Kendall l is just next in line to run the business". She says "wow Kendall was 12 last time I seen her". "She's all grown up now". "We're here". I announce as Turn off the car. I rush over to Riley's door opening it for her She smile at me. We walk in and memories just hit me, me and Riley had some good times here. "Been here yet?". I ask her. "No ". She says our hands briefly touch as she pulls her hands back at her side. "I know it's been 6 years and now there's things like camel pumkin cotton candy spice crap, but are you still a strong coffee 3 cream no sugar type of girl?". I ask. She looks impressed "wheeler you still remember, yes that's actually how I drink it, I'm definitely not pumkin spice kinda girl". We both laugh. "Want something to eat?". I ask her. "No thanks I'm fine with coffee". I order for us and pay Riley Trys to say something but I tell her it ain't gonna happen, Shes a stubborn little thing, she goes up to the counter and asks if the business is still owned by the Bronx's. The lady replys yes. "Wanna sit". She asks "lead the way. Riley picked our old spot right by the wall, it was a dark brown sofa with a picture of the city. "Wow I can't believe it". I say sitting down


	6. Chapter 6

"Yeah wow, there was I time I use to take up all the room on this couch". She says. "Riles that was never a problem the assholes who would talk were the problem". I say gritting my teeth. She reaches out for my hand. "Thank you for being you you always were so sweet". She says half smiling. I grab her hand and gently rub it with my thumb. She bites her lip and I almost get hard, there's no way she doesn't feel the connection but the comment about being sweet didn't please me. I can't fall right back in the friend zoon that's something I've been hiding from all these years. "So how's the baby?". She asks. " she's good, I really hope we all can be there for her, shes one of the reasons I'm staying while my Teams practicing without me". "I think she's got a pretty amazing uncle". She says. We just stare at each other till the lady comes over with our drinks. "So um are you worried about your game do you need to go back to practice?". She says sipping her drink. "I'm not worried about me I'm just used to being on their ass so they don't slack arond, to win you need to stay determined, and besides while I'm gone they throw some wild ass parties and you know what that means hangovers getting laid all the time, there great guys amazing players just need to limit the distractions". "Sounds like your a hard ass, partying and getting laid is a hard limit?". She ask jokingly. "I'm all for testing limits and getting laid isn't one of them but my teams gonna stay focused". She nods her head. "Hey do you remember holly Stevens ?". She asks "holly BT". I ask "yes! She screwed every body back then, I bumped in to her back at school she's PG with my professor, while being married to a plastic surgeon, her BTS are jumping out of her tube top now". I laugh Riley had a way of being funny without being cruel. "That's pretty funny, I couldn't imagine them bigger". We both laugh. "What's pg?". I ask she sips her coffee "pregnant". "Got it, What's your plans for today.". "I'm helping my mom with the attic, organizing it". "Your attic was always fun". "Funnier than all the New York parties". I could look at her for almost forever. "Nothing is funnier than being with you". I tell her feeling bad about the getting laid comment. We Finnish our coffee Riley walks over to the trash to throw her cup she drops her cup and than bends over to pic it up and if I didnt get hard from her touching my hand I differently got hard from looking at her sweet little ass. Damn I was a real pussy when it came to her just a touch just a touch would kill me. "So do you wanna head out maybe the park". She says wide eyed. That face was so damn cute. "Sure why not ". "Yay!". She says "get your ass up". She says I laught as she pulls me up. We head to the rover. I open her door for her. Than I hop in my self. "Danny do you need directions". She asks pulling out her phone. "No I think I Got a idea".

"Wheeler your memories is on point today". She says smiling "well this town is something I couldn't forget even if i wanted to". I say pulling in. "I really do miss times like this every now and than". "You shouldn't stay away that long when you decide to come back, you can't imagine how bad I missed you". She says "actually I can, I missed you...". Her phone rings zapping us out of our little moment. "Sorry one second if I don't answer it'll keep on ringing". "Go ahead". She searches for it than Anwsers. "Hello, mom yeah I'm here". She looks down twirling a piece of hair around her delicate finger. "Now, ok, no I'm with Danny, mom... Stop Please 'ill be there, bye". "Sorry about that Danny please don't hate me but my moms freaking out about a letter she got in the mail and she needs me to look over it". She says onces she hands up. "No it's fine is everything ok". I say. "Yeah it's just she over worrys I can barely get a staright word out over the phone". I start to pull out. "I'm really sorry". "Riles it's fine" I say reaching for her hand resting on her lap to give a squeeze. We drive in silents. Once arrived. She unblocked her seat belt. "What's the other reasons you decided to stay". She asks. "You". I say. She smiles and walks out of the car. As she reache the steps she looks back and Waves.


	7. Chapter 7

Things have been good so far, me and riley have been hanged out a few times. Everytime I see her it's pain full my feelings for her have progress way to hard I just want to be with her I don't care the coast. "Hey, Danny it's me". Bens voice says from the hall way. I really wasn't up for him right now. "Come in". Ben opens the door wide his hands at his hips. "Well isn't it just like old times, not really I mean I got some one pregnant, your the mvp Rich and famous, oh boy things are moving fast". He says taking a seat. "Yep, things don't stay forever Ben that's life". Ben makes a shocked face. "Hey so how's everything going so far you okay". I ask concerned about the baby maybe it was to much to fast for Ben I really hoped he grew up and be a man about it. "Not so bad, I mean Emma's my girl but, being a father blows man" he says shaking his head. I just nod my head. "She's not even one yet and I'm totally overwhelmed". "Ben parent hood isn't easy, that's the part about becoming a man stepping up, do you think I'm not busy I'm at my worst timing right now But I'm managing, dude with practice my team events. But I'm here for you and em. she's my Nicece and i know I haven't been for long but I'm gonna try my hardest, we can't fail her if we're all in this". I say to him. "Wow man". He says as I bring him in for a hug. "Thanks dude and I know your busy dickwad you don't have to rub it in". He says "where's mom " I ask him. "Her and the boy toy are hangin out down town ". He says pointing down. "They left?". I say "no there down stairs get it.. Ah whateve". He says walking out. I decide to call coach to check on the guys. "Wheeler! When are you getting your ass back". He says "nice talking to you to coach, things aren't working to well around here im going to be stuck here for a while but when i need to I'll be up there than come back". I say knowing coach will be on my ass. "Damnit son of a mother, when will u be back". "Friday". I say "two days before the game wheeler you gotta be shiting me". He says angrily. I didn't want to isound cocky but I know I didn't need the practice. "Nope okay coach I'll see you in a couple of days". And I hang up.

A few minutes l decide to go down stairs

I stop my self in my tracks mom and Ralph are practilly doing it again the kitchen counter. Fucking gross at the same time I wanted to punch that asshole because that's my mother, than run the fuck away at the same time. I ran for the room with my keys in hand. I was thankful they didn't see me I couldn't shake hands with the cock after he was getting hot and steamy with with my mom. I hop in the rover and head towards Howard's a bar few blocks away from here. As I walk in the strong smell of cheap bourbon hits my nostrils. Yep I'm definitely back. I take a sit and remember all the people in this shit hole would take and take about my parents but as soon as they walked in they were best friends talking about spending holidays together vacations, how could you tell your mom all her friends were fake when her marrige was breaking up, she tried her hardest for us, everybody's fake, they'd wouldn't be ashamed to talk about Riley to her face now just because of apprence they treat her different. "Mr MVP is it". A deep slurred voice says I turn to see Brody. Only way I remember him is because he was The prom king senior year. I nod my head at him as I ask for a beer from the bar tender. "How about we get you some of the best bourbon it's reaal good". He says I'm very surprised he didn't fall over his stool. "Nah im fine with beer". There was one thing I couldn't stand and that was cheap alcohol the smell reminded me of coming home after school and seeing my mother on the floor surrounded by it. Nobody knew about it. One day after school I came home early looking for my hockey stick only to find my mom practilly passed out on the cold hard wood she reeked out cheap alcohol. After that She told me why she'd wait for me and my brother to go to school so she can cry her eyes out and make the pain go away that my father no longer loved her telling her that there marrige all these years was fake he was gay and he'd stay till I graduated to leave her, that's why he couldn't stand her. So everyday after that I'd go home early to help clean her up so nobody knew her little secret. That's until my deadbeat daddy couldn't wait so on the day of graduation he announce his false marriage and walked out. Brody finally walked away. There's nothing more I wanted than was to see her right now to tell her I love her and never stopped loving her. But I couldn't I was a pussy.

After a few beers I decided to go home

I walked in closing the door behind me. "That's not true I totally did it right that time". Bens says from the kitchen "baby boy I just said that to make you feel better". "Hey Ben don't feel bad I couldn't properly cover my baby's butt until 2 kids later". Ralph says. I walk in the kitchen to see them all laughing. Ben was trying to burp Emma. "What's so funny". I say taking Emma from Ben "hi sweaty". I say to my beautiful niece. "Ben thinks the second time changing Emma was perfect. "Bro I seen you Change Emma last night it was no wear near decent". I busting his balls. "Lets see you do it hot shot". He says " let me know when and ill show you how it's done". "Your on now let's wait for my baby to poop". Ben was crazy but that was him. "How's everything been Danny, you know we've been under the same roof for days and we've barely talked". Ralph says. "Sorry Ralph I've just been in and out, can I take you guys to diner tommrow". I say "Daniel why can't I just cook a meal". Mom says "how about we save that home cooked meal for when I leave". I say holding Emma. "But you for you guys jump down my troat I have a game Sunday night, so I gotta be there Friday, but I'm coming right back and staying for a while". "Today's wendsday and you've only been here 3 three days ". Mom says "yeah dick head". Ben says. "Ma I'm coming right back after the game probably that night". They really couldn't be freaking out over this. "Guys if I didn't want to be here I wouldn't say id come back. "Fine do what you want Danny you have bee for years now". She says walking up the stairs. "She'll be fine Danny do what you gotta do your moms just worried your not gonna come back but hey she's upset right now she'll be fine in the morning". Ralph says "well gentlemen and lady I'm going to get ready for bed and check on your mom". He says giving Emma a kiss me and him shake hands. "Why did you call me dick head ass wipe". I ask Ben "I don't know mom was mad so I figured I should be to". "Okay well I'm going back up stairs, I can put Emma to bed". I say. "I'll take my girl, go away uncle Danny I miss my daddy". Ben says in a baby voice. I kiss Emma on the forehead and say goodnight than hand her over to Ben. Ben waves her hand and than says goodnight. "Goodnight ass hole uncle Danny you always leave me". "Not funny Ben using the baby to call me a ass hole". I say from behind him as we both go up the steps. "I think it is". He says walking to their room". "Night freak". I say to him than hand in my room to pass out.


	8. Chapter 8

its 9:30 on a dead night. Nobody on the streets barely any cars. I walk past emilos a Italian restrant that we had many of bens birthdays it only stopped when he reached 18. This town needs to burn down and by if some miracle it does I need to get my Riley out of it. She's not my Riley she's her own person. But lord knows I wish she was mine, the need to have her with me is ridiculous. I give in and call her. She answers after the third ring. "Hey." She says her sexy voice I know she's smiling. "What's up riles". "Nothing much, just a ton of work I had to get done". "Understandable, what are you doing right now?". I ask her. "Laying down on the sofa". "Did you have dinner yet?". I ask. "Um it's kinda late to eat". She says sounding sad. "Did you eat though". "No, I had way to much work it must of slipped my mind". She says. "Riley you have to eat, that's not healthy". "It's totally fine". "No Riley it's not, let me pick you up". "Danny". "Riley". She signs and eventually speaks. "Fine, I'll meet you, where and when". "'Now, what do you feel like". I say hoping she'd answer and not be complicated. "I don't care, your the one with the demands". She's says as I here a door open. "Name it". I say. "Daniel". She says "Are we going to fight over this". I say to her "Possibly". "Emilos?". "Fine good I'm on my way". She says as I hang up.

15 minutes later Riley arrives. She's wearing a fitted pink dress. That reaches her knees. And nude high heels making her legs look even longer. She waves. And heads over to me. "Outside good for you". I ask her. Keeping up the act that im mad this game is quite fun "Fine, How was your day dear, considering we're a old married couple that argue about where to eat at". She says. "I wouldn't mind being an old married couple with you". I say she smiles. "Sorry it's just I hate food, i try not to make it important". She's and it makes me very fucking frustrated. "Riley, babe you have to eat". "I know but..". She says trailing off, I let her know I'm waiting for a reply kindly. "I'm just worried you know I'll fall back, I'm not fat anymore... But at heart I'm still a fat girl and if I fall back I'm not gonna stop". She sighs. "Riley I won't let you, don't worry about it, Riley you were always beautiful to me fuck everybody who didn't except you." "Danny i know it's so easy to go back I'll lose my self". She says looking down. "I swear I won't let you, we'll go to the gym together, ill wake you up at the crack and down and drag your ass hole to jog, I don't give a shit but im not gonna let you feel bad about this". I say reaching for her hand. "Thank you". She says. Glancing at our hands interlocking. "So listen I have to be in New York". I say "oh". She says staring wide eyed at me. "I wanted to know if you'd like to come with me". I say. "Danny". "It'll just be for one day, leave the night before arrive in the morning the day of the game, after the game straight home". "Wow that's quite an offer". "If you don't wanna do it it's fine but I thought it be really fun, it gets pretty lonely and I know I'm gonna miss the hell of you so for the sake of all new yorks fans of the Rangers, there captain isn't going be able to concentrate to bring home a win if I'm stuck on when I'm gonna see you". "That's a offer I can't refuse, I mean I'm definitely do it for the good citizens New York". "Yes think about all the hearts you'd be breaking". I say as we laugh. "So like one day". "Well one night one evening, yes a little under 24 hours". "I hear New York is fabulous around this time". I thought about how beautiful this time of the year it'd be in New York with her. The thought kills me thinking about her in my bed. "When do we leave mr wheeler". She says smiling. "Tommrow night, gotta be there before Sunday". I say. "Wow that's fast oh ok I'll just get reading tonight for everything, I'm really excited". She says. I just smile back at her as the waitress arrives. We order our drinks.

"Well hot shot I'll see you soon, because you know me and em are never invited any wear, but maybe if I had a vagina you would let me and my daughter come to". Ben says as I shut the trunk with barely nothing mom made me leave my valuables to keep her comfortable that I'm coming back, the fact that i had Riley coming with me made her feel even worst she said and I quote "now you have the only thing you wanted from here now momma ain't no good I only shoved you outta my little cocoon after its small Village. for hours and I didn't wanna harm you so I went though all the pain of labor without pain medication and trust me I could of got some good stuff" so she wasn't to drilled. Me on the other hand I couldn't be happier to have Riley alone outta this shit town. "Ben number one, Emma is to young, two you've never been on a plain let alone copter, three I still wouldn't want you if you had a vagina,". I say to him "dick". He says in his super man matching pjs also slippers. "It's 3:00 am go to bed Ben". " I wanted to send you off douche bag, but your a complete dick so don't hit anything on your way to the big pear". "It's Apple dumbass, go to church often, wishing for your one and only sibling to get hurt or possible die". "It's called sarcasm, I feel bad for Riley your one greedy bitch". He walks to the house mumbling. "Feel very bad seven hour ride with mr dick". "One hour flight dumbass". I say getting in my car heading over to Riley.

I text her and almost immediately she comes out. I rush over to her helping her with her bags. She has the door open attempting to drag all of her luggage out. I grabbed everything from her. "Hey". I say to her. As I get all her luggage out. "Thanks hulk". She says smiling. I open her door for her before she can.i gently set her bags in the truck. "I haven't stayed up so late in forever well besides work". She says. "I don't really sleep". I say while shifting into drive. Im so fucking excited to get out of here.

"When's the flight". She asks. "Whenever we get there". I say. "Danny we don't know when's the flight take off, I thought you knew isn't that why we woken up at 3:00 am". She says reaching for her phone. "No pcneed riles". "And why is that mr wheeler do you like to be late for your own hockey game". "It's not nessary because we have a pirate helicopter". I turn to face her to see her reaction. "What are you serious". She stares at me wide eyed mouth dropped. "Yes, i am". I smile at her. "Oh god Danny!". She says. We arrive. "Your pirate plane awaits miss Perrin".


	9. Chapter 9

Riley was so excited. She soon fell asleep actively curled in my lap. I tried my hardest not to get an erection I was a grown ass man and still acted like a horny virgin. We arrive a few Minutes ago but I didn't want to wake her she looked so peaceful. Five minutes later she wakes up. "Hi". She says stretching. "Hi". "Are we there yet". She says voice full of sleep and danm it was sexy. "We've been just for a few minutes I didn't want to wake you, you looked to cute when you sleep". I say. She smiles embarrassedly. "Ready". I say. She nods her head. I get out first so I could help her out. Once she's out I shake hands with our pilot. "Thanks Donovan what would I do without you". I say. "I'll have someone bring your bags down soon sir. "Danny were so not on a runway". Riley says taking in the view. "We're so not, we're on the rooftop of my penthouse". I grab her hand and lead her to the elevator. "How fancy an elevator that takes you straight down". "There's also stairs but I figured this be the best idea you might be a little dizzle considering you just woke up from your nap". I say smiling at her. She laughs. We head down in the elevator straight down to the penthouse. I open the door and almost immediately she gasps. "Oh my god Danny you live here". She says wide eyed. "What a view". She says looking out at the city. The penthouse was pretty cool and way too big for one person. The couch could fit Comfortable nine people. The kitchen was full of high tech supply. Not that I used it anyways. The black marble floor clicked from her high heels. "Are you hungry to you want something". I ask her. "No, I'm fine". "I'll ring in Anne she's the chief and maid". I say getting readying to buzz her in. "I'm not hungry I don't wanna bother anyone to feed me. And you have practice tommrow you need sleep". I love how she thought like that so concerned about me and other people. "I don't need to be up early riles to practice, besides I Wouldn't be bothering her, she wakes up at 3:00 am everyday. She's diabetic and sometimes she forgets to take her insulin. I don't sleep so at 5:00 am like it is now I buzz her so she can be reminded. And she gets paranoid from noises and wasn't expecting me home so early". I say "Danny I know your amazing guy I wouldn't expert anything less from you". she says . " I'm just actually very tired". She says looking at me.". "My rooms straight down the hall, I'm pretty sure there's clean sheets and everything, I'll bring your stuff to you once they bring em in, I'll take the couch". I say. "Danny I'm not taking your room, you have a game tommrow and you've never slept at least you can sleep comfortably". "It's not like I'm gonna be sleeping any ways." "And whys that?". She asks. Coming closer to me. "Because I'll I will be thinking about is you in my bed wearing some kind of sexy pajamas". I say stepping closer. "Really". She says. "Really". I say closing in the little space we had between us. "I think i have a solution". She says tilting Her head to one side. My dick was so hard. "how about we sleep together in your bed so you don't have to think to hard about it". At that moment they finally decide to send the things up. "Mr wheeler may we come in". "Yes". I barely get out. My hard on was showing. They came. "I'll meet you there". She says grabbing her small carry on and purse than heading to the room. I couldn't believe what i just heard. Did see mean it like In a I wanna it kind of way. Or like Chick flick sleep over. Our eyes never broke contact she looked at me in such a sexy way as she walked away. My breathing took up a notch. This was Riley the girl I've been in love with my whole life. But I was like a brother to her. Even if she wanted to maybe see if somethings there and maybe just wanted to have sex. She was Riley the the I've dreamed about taking my time with and cherishing. I couldn't just screw and pretend it didn't happen. I've fucked many times, many women but with Riley I couldn't fuck I would take all night to make sure she's appreciated. I've waited for her forever. Should I go in?. What if she feel alsleep. I took s deep breathe and opened the door after this moment my life would change with the girl of my dreams forever.

I turned the knob and walk why did it feel like I was paralyzed. She must of still been in the bathroom. The bathroom door was cracked I could she her from the mirror she was in her bra and panties staring at me. "Danny". She says and my name never souded so good before till it came out of her mouth. "Can you give me my clothes from the bed". She says dropping her bra off her shoulders. What the fuck I couldn't move my dick showed unbelievably theres no way she didn't noticed she knew what she was doing to me. "Sure". I swallow hard. I grab her peach silk tank top and short shorts which I knew would barely cover her sexy little ass. I hand her them from the door. She grabs them from me pulls me in interlocking our fingers. Her touch was like fire to my skin. Her perfect little hand rubbed mine. "Riley". I say. She looks up at me and come closer. She was too short. I grabbed on to her hips and lowered myself to kiss her. I slowly reached her lips pecking at them for approval. She deepened the kiss as if she was starving for it. She tried to grab on to me. Letting. Her bra completely off. Her perfect tits were something I always dreamed about how they tasted or how her pink nipples would feel against My chest and know it was happening. She moaned in to my mouth. I grabbed her legs and picked her up and placed her on the counter. Her sweet ass in my hands felt amazing the way she felt so perfect in my arms. Leaning inbetween her legs she wrapped her arms around my neck as I couldn't keep mines still from her thighs to her hips. I had to remind myself this was Riley I couldn't rush with her. We couldn't get enough. My boner was against her stomach. It needed to fucking calm down. She looked down at it with eyes I've never seen her have for me. She moved her hands from my neck down to my chest. Her hands went under my tee shirt. She moaned. She reached lower. "Riley". She stoppes in her tracks. With lust in her eyes. This isn't how I wanted to make love to her for the first time. Call me a pussy but I wanted to tell her how I felt before. I know how unfair that was for her she practically just today started to not see me as a brother. I couldn't do this to her make her feel like she needs to do this. I just needed to man up and stop her, she kissed me and took my tongue in her mouth. And gently bit it. She sucked on my lower lip. "Do you not want this Danny". She said sadly. There's no fucking way I couldn't want this everything time she touched me or said my name my dick would grow a inch or two. Now it's like i took fucking viagra. I don't I could even take a piss If I wanted to. "Riley of course I do, but I don't want to rush this, let's take our time". I say grabbing her face. "Does this mean you want to go to sleep, because I mean...". She looks on at my hard on. "Sorry bout that". I smile At her. "Does it... Is it like that every...time". "Riley with you everything's a first time. And no, nobody erects me like you". I say to her. She smiles. I pick her up as she gasps as I do wrapping her arms and legs around me. "I never knew how strong you were... And huge". I smile flattered at her comment. "Baby your just so small". I pull her tighter laying her down on the bed. "Did I do something wrong". She says wrapping her arms around her chest covering her perfect untouched nipples I wanted to ravish. I grab one of my tee shirts out of the dresser. And kneel at the bed "Riley. Trust me you could do nothing wrong, I... I care about you so much I don't wanna treat this like something that just happened". I say kissing her forehead. I first put her head trough the tee shirt letting her slip her arms though. "Now that's one sexy sight, you in my tee shirt". I say my hands on her soft thighs I slowly peck her. She smiles. I stand up and take my jeans off and pull my shirt. "Are you trying to torture me". She says. I laugh and kiss her all over her face. Holding my weight claiming on top of her. "Now I think it's your bedtime". I say to her. She laughs. I lay down and wrap my arms around her. And kiss her check. "You ok riles". "Yes, goodnight Danny". "Night baby". I say holding her in my arms squeezing her tight. Not to tight I'm or else my erection would be practically in her being in my arms felt perfect

That morning

its 10:20 I wake up tangled with Riley's legs. She's on top of me laying on my chest her arms around me. She snuggled against me. My dick was still massive. "What tha". I mumble. I needed to be at practice in a hour and I needed one cold ass shower and jerk off about ten time . I loved her on top of me looking so peaceful this is wear she is meant to be with me. No one else. I slowly stand up with her. She was a dead sleeper I knew that. I lay her back down. I walk in the bathroom. I strip and gently leave the door cracked. I turn the shower the coldest setting.i saw her pajamas on the floor. I pick them up and place them on the counter. Damn washing up in this bathroom will never be the same. I step in the shower letting the cold water hit my dick, I started to remember what it felt like to kiss her, her little hands on mine, as they slipped down my chest the warmth it brong to my dick. Her pink nipples how hard they felt against me. "Danny". Riley's voice says from the door. "Hey". I say to her this was fucking embarrassing i was about to wack off. I grab the towel from where I placed it. And step out. She stares at me. "Good morning". She says. "Morning". I say. She smiles than steps out. I hurry and dry myself. Placing the towel under my waist. She comes back in with a little kit. I'm assuming with her tooth brush and shit. "Tooth paste". She asks not looking at me". I open the draw to it. While leaning against the counter. She grabs it and places it on her tooth brush. She glanced at me wide eyed that my dick was still like that. She brushed her teeth and than rinsed her mouth. She walked over to me and leaned against me pulling me lower to her level. Our mouths crashed in to one another's. She placed her hands around my biceps. "Danny wheeler you are one sexy sight in the morning". She says mouth never leaving mine. I grab her ass and bite her lip taking her tongue in my mouth. She pulls away. "What's wrong?". I ask her. "Nothing". She says getting something out of her bag. She pulls out a small bottle of what looks to be baby oil. "Riles". I say out of breath. "Shhh". She says removing my towel. I look at her. "You don't have to". I say. "I want to". She says she runs the towel over my dick. I swallow hard. She puts some baby oil on her hands than runs them together for what seem to be forever. She stares at it wide eyed. She's gonna kill me. She puts her hands my on dick and starts rubbing. "Ah, fuck". I moan. "Did I do something wrong". She says taking her hands away. "Just the opposite". She likes that anwser so she puts her hands back. She rubs me back and fourth. She adds more oil. Rubbing it on the head massaging it. "Riley". "Hmm". She says, "ohh baby". I groan. I kiss her taking her lip in my mouth and suck on it. Her hands never leave me. She pulls away and rubs my sack. Also adding more oil. Messaging my balls. She roughly rubbed my cock. Pulling it. I groaned. "Danny your so big". She says. I clench my teeth hearing her talk dirty to me, she jerked me rubbing me up and down. I soon felt I was gonna explode. She kept rubbing. "Riley I'm about to...". I groan. She doesn't stop. She bites her lip. "Baby I'm about to explode ". "Shhh Danny, relax". She says she throws the towel on the floor underneath me. She wanted me to explode in her hands that was fucking hot. She rubbed me one more time. I groaned as I came in her small little hands she still rubbed me. Ohhh fuck... Riley". I groaned. After I came i grabbed her and picked her up kissing her she wrapped her arms and legs around me. "Wow that was amazing". I say staring in her eyes. "Your amazing". She says. "Danny don't you have to go?". She says worriedly. "Yes, don't worry I can go in whenever I want. Besides I had a good reason to be late". I say to her she laughs. "Ok put me down you need to leave". I set her down away from the towel on the floor. "I'll wait for you". I say checking the time. "Danny i need to shower, I'll be fine, I'll meet you there". "Baby you don't have to, I hate to leave you alone, but I like it a whole lot bette than the idea of you all alone in the city not aware of her surroundings". I say. "I'll mange I didn't live in Alaska". She grabs a paper towel and cleans her hands. I grab a clean towel and wrap it around me. "Take Anne with you she knows where everything thing is, if you want to hang around shop or what ever she's perfect, and if you want to stop by she knows where it's at". I say wrapping my arms around her. Nods her head, "okay leave". She says. I walk out of the bathroom but not before giving her a kiss. "I love being able to do that". I say smiling. She smiles. "Go leave!, mr wheeler remember why we're here". "I do but I like this better". She gently gives me a shove to the room. Following behind me. She pushes me to sit on the bed. Hands on her hips. She opens the door to my closet. "You wear normal clothes there". She says so adorably. "Yes normal clothes, I have my gear back at the stadium". I say laughing. She grabs something off the hanger. "Where's all your tee shirt and stuff". She says grabbing a pair of sneakers. "Over here dresser". I say amused. She grabs a tee shirt socks and boxers. She puts them on the bed and grabs something from her bag. "Here there makeup wipes but they'll do fine". She says leaving them with the contents of my clothes. "Thanks". I say as she heads in the bathroom turning on the shower. I hurry and get cleaned up. There's a waistband in the closet I throw the wipes in there after cleaning up. I hurry up and get dressed. I head in the bathroom to wash up I throw my tooth Brush in my mouth. To find Riley staring at the shower how to turn it on. "Danny". She looks at me I fix it for her she smiles at me. "Thanks good luck, I'll see you soon". She says giving me a kiss. "See you, I already noted the address in your phone". I say walking out. "Bye ". She says. Its hard to leave her. I told Anne to watch her and not let her leave the house without her. I left her my credit card, but knowing how stubborn she ways I gave Anne one to not let her pay for anything. There was a fullness feeling of being with her one I wished would stay forever.


End file.
